A Herbivore That Tastes Good
by Asuka-dono
Summary: Hibari is the second most powerful person in Tsuna's Junior Highschool. Gokudera finds himself being constantly being told he'll be bitten by the boy who is 100% carnivore, and it hurts. 1859


**Asuka: **ne. I don't want to write dono anymore, waste of time!

**Kazuko: **Whatever, just as long as you write.

**Asuka (who is not dono): **-laughs- why don't you just change my name.

**Asuka: **na... good point. Can I call you Toki?

**Asuka (who will never be dono):** -smiles- Thats fine with me! Just make sure to tell the readers!

**Kazuko:** Like they care, your just another cockeyed optimist and no one likes you.

**Toki:** -laughs- Asuka does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Asuka: **-nods- this is for my Hime-chan, ne! ENJOY -insert smiley face-

**-- NA! --**

**Run.** Goddammit if he knew what was good for him his legs would work fast. Every time his long legs touched the ground, he knew he wasn't going fast enough, even though he was rocketing off down the street. His cigarette was burnt out and was trapped against the edge of his mouth. His hair pushed back, his clothes, stuck against his damp skin. He weaved through the civilians. Behind him, something that can be mistake for a sonic boom sped past, easily slipping through the crowd of confused and freaked out at the sight of the smoke following behind him and the curses Gokudera was able to scream out.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT- - - -"

Gokudera skidded to a halt a reassuring distance from the broad chest his follower. He made a dive for the right, narrowly missing tonfas aimed to whack his head off. Gokudera held his breath, pulling out eight sticks of dynamite, he stumbled slightly before turning around fully to throw the lit sticks in front of him. The second the sticks flew from his finger tips a black suited body raced behind him, grabbing the collar of his jacket and throwing him deeper into the alley.

Gokudera heard the explosions of his dynamite, but he knew the hadn't hit anything. He hit the floor in seconds, he spun at least the times before he fell on his back. Pain was instantaneous, his chest heaved up and down. He squeezed his eye's shut and clenched his teeth, even more a looser without his cigarette which already burned itself out.

"F-fucckkk!"

Gokudera growled, struggling to sit up before a shadow stood over him and--

"Herbivore..."

The words didn't roll off Hibari's tongue, they were direct, full of force and if Gokudera was standing on his feet he would have fallen backwards.

"Shut the..."

He tried to breath, inhale, exhale...

"fuck up... fag..."

Gokudera pushed himself onto his elbows, he winced and fell back down at the sharp pain in his chest.

_'Fuck.. I've broken some ribs...'_

Gokudera's hands moved to his waist, he'd kick this guys ass lying down. He tried to pull out a stick of dynamite, but his efforts were in vain. Two pale hand grabbed his jacket collar again and pulled him up into the air.

_'Shiiittt... why is Hibari so strong!'_

"G-get the fuck off me!"

Gokudera couldn't even fight back, he was hating it. Not even a cigarette for him to calm down, he was shaking.

"Pathetic herbivore... "

Hibari's voice almost sounded thoughtful. He shut his eye's, before he knew it he was flying upwards into the sky, his stomach bruised by the tonfas, the last thing he could think of before he passed out was.

_'I will **KILL** Hibari.'_

**-- NA! --**

**(AN: asuka likes fighting scenes... -insert heart-)**

Gokudera's eye's cracked open, it took him a second to realize the lights in the room were white. It took him half a second for the pain all over his body to register. His body hurt like hell, every single centimeter of him was hurting, his eye lashes were hurting. His gray dead hair was hurting. Something between a growl and a groan escaped his parched lips.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

_'What the fuck!'_

Gokudera bit back the pain, bitting back pain hurt like hell and his throat was dry.

_'that ass can bite me all he fucking wants..'_

cough "w-water..." cough

Gokudera was expecting to have the life punched out of him again. Hibari, was intending to beat the life out of him, because there was the difficult task of giving the boy a drink. Hibari stared at crippled, defeated Gokudera who was staring at him with angry eye's and drank from the cup in his hand that seemingly came from nowhere.

_'Fucke--'_

Gokudera's eye's widened, as painful as that was. Hibari's lips pressed against his, a pointy tongue forced its way through them. Water rolled down the side of his cheek, if he wasn't weak he would have fought back but Gokudera could do nothing but be submissive and curse his head off.. and be thankful he was getting something to drink. The kiss itself was forced, and hungry even though there was nothing to eat. At least he was getting something to drink. Saliva, ew. He tried to push himself back into the pillow besides already being forced down.

Hibari pulled away easily, staring at Gokudera with something in his eye's he prayed he hadn't seen. He had a smug expression on his face, but it vanished as he studied Gokudera's surprise. To the silver hair teens comfort the cloud ring wielder turned around and walked beyond his line of sight. He tasted metal, metallic warm blood ran down his chin.

_'He... bite me.'_

**-- NA! --**

_'The baseball freak is better than this guy...'_

Gokudera had a cloud of misery floating around him, not only had he lost his first. **First kiss**, but he'd lost it to a guy. A School Freak, in better terms. He couldn't believe for a split second he enjoyed it. He was out of commission for a week, the Tenth was left in the care of the smiling idiot and he wasn't safe at all. Then Hibari was walking around all high and mighty. Scaring the shit out of people with his infamous phrases of biting and plant eating animals. Gokudera chewed at the end of his 8th ciggarette of the day..

He couldn't understand the anger the swelled up when the School perfect pushed Yamamoto against the fence and put a tonfa to his neck and just stared at the smiling baseball freak. Until of course, Ipin and Lambo came in and Lambo his Ipin with the 10 year bazooka and 10 year old Ipin had a massive nose bleed at the sight of the Hibari on Yamamoto.

_'Could have given her more of a nosebleed.'_

Gokudera unconsciously thought, now glaring at the sleeping perfect only 20 feet away. Distance was good, judging by the way Tsuna fidgeted on the bench and casted frightened side glances at the tree Hibari lay under. When the cloud guardian suddenly sat up Tsuna made a noise that sounded like a gasp and hide behind Gokudera's form. The action must have been funny because Yamamoto started laughing, idiot baseball--

"10th! Whats wrong?"

Gokudera asked, standing up and forcing Tsuna to be put in clear view.

"N-nothing!"

Tsuna cried, nervously watching the perfect walking behind silently Gokudera.

"Judamie! Tell me who it was and I'll take care of them."

Gokudera exclaimed, stepping backwards into a uniform and chest. His first reaction, as well as his instinct, was to pull out dynamite, which he did. Eight sticks in his hand, eight sticks flying at Hibari, one leg almost knocking him backwards. The other leg almost knocking him east. A pair of tonfas almost glinting in the afternoon sunlight pushing into the air where his midsection once was.

"Crap, not again."

Gokudera muttered, dynamite tips ignited by the cigarette hanging dangerous at the front of his lips. When he held the 3 sticks in his hand he didn't expect Hibari to stop being a speeding blur and stand to his right. His white hands lifted Gokudera's wrist to his mouth, his white teeth gleamed. Gokudera almost forgot about the sticks when the Cloud guardian dug his teeth into the flesh of his wrist, not so rough though. His hold on the dynamite was instantly lost and the second they left his hand they exploded.

Yamamoto and Tsuna watched with wide eye's and gapping mouths.

"GOKUDERA!"

Tsuna cried, he stepped forward, not thinking of how else to react then stare at the plume of smoke.

"D-Did Hibari, bite his wrist?"

"Yeah..."

The Rain Guardian had a grin spreading a cross his face.

"And Gokudera exploded."

He laughed lightly, Tsuna was even more frozen by the baseball lovers comment.

Meanwhile--

"Huff... hufff..."

Gokudera breathed shallow as the smoke cleared, Hibari had pulled them both backwards as if he had anticipated what would happen. He threw Gokudera behind him, and now he was standing over him with his arms cross against his chest. His face plagued by a mysteriously amused expression. Gokudera scowled, turning his attention to his left wrist. Red bite marks made they're impression in his skin.

"Why the... fuck did you bite me."

Gokudera growled, his sneer soon turning into surprise at watching Hibari's tongue rolled out on his lips.

"A her-bi-vore that tastes good."

**-- NA! --**

**Asuka: **Sorry Hime-chan, you don't like seme on seme, so I made Gokudera uke, but he tried to be seme. -grins-

**Kazuko: **This is short. -scowls-

**Asuka: **b-but... Kazuko-chan likes yaoi now? -widening of the eye's-

**Kazuko:** -almighty glare directed at Asuka- Maybe the readers want something longer all is all I'm implying.

**Toki: **Haha, we can call Kazuko Kazuko-chan now? -laughs-

**Kazuko:** -eye twitch- Shut up if you know whats best for you.

**Asuka: **-giggles- It was longer but I had to get rid of the seme part because I wasn't doing it right. Ne. Thank you for reading, I may make this into a chapter story. -nods-

**Toki:** Leave some nice reviews!


End file.
